Despues del baile
by lovedracoluciusmalfoy98
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre quiso ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero tenia que aparecerse mas hermosa de lo que el la veía en el baile de navidad. DRAMIONE...


**N/A:HOLA CHIQUITAS DRAMIONER'S aquí les traigo una historia, la verdad no se si la dejare en one-shot, pero si mi cabesita da para mas haré mas capítulos porque claro que me encantaria, es mi primer fic, espero que disfruten leerlo como yo disfrute escribirlo. siento que es muy oc a comparacion con el draco de mi querida J.K pero asi me lo imagino yo o talvez es porque estoy loca por el ok deko tanta palabreria y espero les guste.**

* * *

 _todos los personajes aqui mensionados son de la hermosisima J.K Rowling_

* * *

Iba entrando al baile de navidad cuando la vio a lo lejos se veía espectacular no podía creer que fuera ella, se veía radiante, hermosa, feliz, parecía toda una princesa con es vestido azul entallado del escote y con telas bajando en forma de cascada por su falda, un recogido sencillo pero muy elegante, su maquillaje era natural, sus ojos almendrados relucían enmarcando su bella sonrisa era ella, la chica que durante esos casi cuatro años había insultado, le había gritado, la había hecho sentir la peor cosa del mundo.

Pero por Merlín él era un Malfoy como podía pensar eso de ella era una san… ya ni podía pronunciar algo que le hubiera parecido cotidiano a cualquiera y de repente su acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Draco, ya viste a esa asquerosa sangre sucia-espeto con asco.

"que si no la eh visto"-pensó- yo para que quiero ver a esa rata de biblioteca Pansy- fingió, el sabía que fingía, pero, nadie debía notarlo- vamos ahí que entrar apuesto a que se resigno a estar toda su jodida noche con el pobretón de Weasly-rio desanimadamente.

Y entraron, dejando atrás a Hermione Granger, a la espera de su pareja, Viktor Krum.

* * *

Draco entro al gran salón y se reunieron con sus demás compañeros, estaba ansioso, mas no sabía porque, y la vio, la vio entrar del brazo del el gorila de Krum, apretó sus puños con rabia lo detestaba y a ella también por causarle eso, él era un Malfoy y un Malfoy no se dejaba llevar por los jodidos sentimientos. Decidió quitar su vista de ellos y hablar con Pansy, más bien escucharla, estaba furioso y más cuando a ella la tomo de la cintura y la hizo sonrojarse, también lo odio por susurrarle al oído y eso la hiso sonreír, le odio porque él podía estar libremente con ella y como él era un Malfoy, no podía por los benditos prejuicios y todo lo que en su hogar le habían inculcado, nunca deseo tanto no ser un Malfoy como ese día, nunca deseo no haber nacido, como lo hacía en ese momento y más cuando Krum se le acercó a Granger para dejar un casto y dulce beso en su mejilla, eso fue suficiente para que lo hiciesen explotar de ira, solo volteo y dijo:

-Pansy, te molestaría si nos vamos?-pregunto con los puños cerrados, cosa que Pansy no noto.

-pero Draco si acabamos de llegar, yo… yo quiero bailar y pasarla bien- contesto entre triste y enfadada.

-por Merlín Pansy has lo que te de tu gana yo me largo- y sin más se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a salir de ese maldito lugar.

No se percató que Pansy iba detrás suyo y le iba gritando, más él no se dio la vuelta siguió caminando hacia la salida, estaba harto de esos dos le colmaban la paciencia. Pero porque él se estaba comportando así como un niñato, porque se estaba mostrando débil, él no era débil, era un Malfoy, era un Slytherin, era el rey de las serpientes, él no se iba a dejar vencer por nadie menos por ella, alto porque ella tenía que estarlo venciendo, solo porque él se había dado cuenta que le atraía, él no podía, no debía estar haciendo eso, y paro en seco, fue hasta entonces donde escucho a Pansy.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, que demonios te sucede me traes corriendo por todo Hogwarts con este vestido- dijo tomando los lados del vestido con sus manos-y me dejas como estúpida con todo mundo cuando se dan cuenta que te vengo siguiendo como un perro a su dueño, que ah caso crees que esto va a ser asi siempre

. Y buumm , ya había encontrado el con quien desquitarse, pobre Pansy que no sabía ni lo que había hecho.

-mira Pansy-comenzó arrastrando las palabras- yo no te tengo como una idiota corriendo, porque nunca dije que me siguieras me seguiste porque así lo has querido-se le acerco con aire amenazante-y cada quien queda con el mundo como quiere, en tu caso como una estúpida- se mofo- lo que me pase o no me pase, a partir de este momento tiene que dejar de importarte Parkinson, porque desde hoy no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, me escuchaste-se acercó y la tomo violentamente del cuello, y la presiono hasta que soltó un gemido de dolor- ¿escuchaste?.

Ella asintió como pudo y dejo correr una lagrima por su mejilla, el solo la miraba asqueado.

-porque me haces esto, Draco, ¿Por qué?-dijo entre sollozos.

-No quiero teatros por favor ahora vete y quizás si me convences de que vale la pena tener tu amistad veremos si te vuelvo hablar.

Y sin más la chica corrió por donde había venido y dio vuelta en una esquina que llevaba a las mazmorras, Draco por otro lado había decidido regresar al baile y verla, ver que hacía, tal vez y la dejaban un momento sola y lo aprovecharía ya después se le ocurría que mas hacer.

* * *

Ya en su mesa lo único que hizo fue verla, rechazo a varias compañeras de casa para bailar, pero ver a Granger bailando con Krum lo tenia peor que un basilisco, claro el siempre lo supo,que debajo de esa facha de mojigata sabelotodo estaba la mujer ,que bien que se veía ,pero claro era Draco Malfoy y siempre estuvieron primero sus estúpidas enseñanzas de sangre pura y elitismo, y por eso siempre la desprecio, o quiso aparentarlo,pero tenia que venir ella y usar ese encanto que se cargaba esa noche, y es que se veía hermosa con ese pelo que el siempre llamo "pelo de escoba" recogido en un elegante moño,y ese vestido azul ceñido a la cintura y su elegante forma de bailar el vals con ese gorila idiota que la cargaba hostilmente en sus brazos; porque claro si fuera el, la tomaría como a una bella y frágil muñeca de porcelana, porque se lo merecía y ese brillo en sus ojos castaños…! ok, Draco estas pensando demasiadas cursilerías.. Tranquilo, tienes que estar en tus cinco sentidos para cuando se presente tu oportunidad.

Alto donde se metió Granger muy bien estaba decidido a ir a buscarla porque el imbécil de Krum estaba alejado de donde antes se encontraban, y así decidido fue a buscarla para decirle la verdad, o no.

* * *

Cuando salio del gran comedor fue cuando la vio, estaba llorando, hace unos momentos estaba tan feliz, y se sentía mal al no poder hacer nada, pero claro como el mal nacido que supuesta mente era tenia que hacerla sentir mucho peor puesto que era lo que el siempre hacia.

-valla Granger no me digas que ese gorila termino de destrozar tu hermosos y delicados pies?- dijo con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

Ella simplemente tomo sus zapatos del suelo,se levanto y comenzó a correr llorando como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-Joder.- fue lo único que logro articular Malfoy, y se escabullo detrás de ella, siguiéndole, sigiloso cual vil serpiente como el lo era,no tenían que verlo a el príncipe de Slytherin, persiguiendo a Granger, antes muerto.

* * *

Escuchaba pasos detrás de ella ya era muy tarde y se puso a correr como loca y ahora no sabia donde se encontraba, se sentía como una estúpida porque estaba huyendo de Malfoy, claro lo había hecho porque estaba muy sentimental por el idiota de Ronald weasley,ignorando sus pensamientos, vio un salón entreabierto y se asomo, el salón estaba solo, miro hacia los lados para ver si alguien la veía entrar, como se dio cuenta que no había nadie entro.

Quería sentirse tranquila y si llegaba a su sala común,sabia que no lo con seguiría, ahí estaban todos, ginny, Harry, ron, lavander, todos sus compañeros o bueno los que ya habían regresado del baile. Delo que no se percato fue de la profunda mirada gris llena de malicia que la miraba desde una oscura esquina. Entro al salón y solo vio dos sillones empolvados y una pequeña mesa de centro, estaba agotada ,se sentó en uno de los dos sillones y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, se puso lomas relajada que pudo y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Malfoy desde afuera del salón la espiaba por la puerta hasta que vio que se sentó decidió entrar. No supo por cuanto tiempo la estuvo observando sollozar y suspirar entre sueños, ella estaba dolida y el tenia la naciente inquietud de saber porque o por quien lo estaba ,y el sabia muy bien que no era el culpable porque solamente le había dicho unas cuantas palabras, De repente la vio moverse sobre si, poniéndolo en alerta pues sabia muy bien que no tardaba en despertar. Se acerco a la esquina mas oscura, el la vio despertar un poco desorientada y después ella comenzó a llora, supuso que estaba recordando porque demonios se sentía así, y como su curiosidad era mas grande decidió alejarse de la esquina y averiguar que le pasaba.

-valla granger, que haces aquí, que acaso no deberías estar con el gorila de krum-dijo mofándose.

-que?, es algo que no debería importarte hurón, tu solos vienes a fastidiarme mas la noche.. yo… me voy.- y sin mas se levanto para irse. Pero el la detuvo, no supo bien porque pero la tome del brazo y su agarre no fue para nada brusco, al contrario la tomo con delicadeza como si de la pieza mas valiosa se tratara. Eso estaba mal se iba a delatar por completo, pero aun así la retuvo frente a el, y ella estaba sorprendida igual o mas que el, tenia los ojos como platos.

-Que te pasa granger?- le pregunto con un extraño tono de voz .

-que te pasa a ti?-lo miro extrañada. Se sentía rara,muy rara, el contacto con malfoy era cálido, y le gustaba, su contacto le gustaba ,se estaba volviendo completamente loca.

-yo solo quiero saber que te pasa,pero esta bien no importa.-le dijo con un tono un tanto triste-puedes desahogarte conmigo-alto eso estaba muy mal.

-yo…yo..-se sentía demasiado nerviosa y nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera con malfoy.

-tu?...- la miro con una de sus aristocráticas cejas rubias enmarcadas.

-son esos estúpidos, creen que yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesiten,creen que yo estaré ahí cuando ellos quieran y cuando yo los necesito solo me dan la espalda son unos… son unos malditos malnacidos aparate ese imbécil de weasley cree que no soy capaz de estar con alguien que no sean el y harry,no cree que krum este conmigo solo porque le guste, que es que acaso todos creen que solo puedo ser una sabelotodo insufrible que nació para quedarse a vestir santos-estaba tan enojada que se veía graciosa el la veía tierna y hermosa pero esos dos malnacidos se la pagarían como es que siendo sus amigos la hacían sentir así de esa maldita forma, ella sollozo se limpio una rebelde lagrima y prosiguió-es que acaso soy tan fea que nadie puede mirarme como a una mujer de verdad? Es eso, eso creen todos , yo solo necesito que ron se de cuenta que lo quiero y que solo acepte salir con krum para que a el le dieran celos, y el lo que hace es hablar estupideces de kurm, que solo me quiere para ser popular por mi inteligencia, que solo me quiere llevar a la cama y alardear que se acostó con la cerebrito de hogwarts y también lo único que hace es salir y besuquearse con Brow en mi cara …es un idiota- y comenzó a llorar mucho peor que antes.

-si, es un idiota-le respondió y se acerco a ella. -como?-lo miro inquisitiva y trato de borrar los rastros de lagrimas de sus ojos.

-si ese estúpido de weasley no sabe lo que tiene, el no te aprecia es un pendejo-y hasta a el le sorprendieron sus palabras.

-El me dijo que no sabia porque krum salia conmigo yo pensé que lo decían en broma, pero lo decían demasiado acaso nunca se han percatado de que soy una mujer y que también tengo sentimientos-agacho la mirada para después alzarla y mirarme a los ojos mientra preguntaba

\- Malfoy, soy fea?. pregunto ruborizándose.

Y en respuesta el la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso con urgencia porque la deseaba, deseaba probar sus labios. Ella tardo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo lo beso con ternura y se entrego al beso, desarmando a Malfoy, porque ella lo besaba como nunca antes lo habían besado, era un beso tierno, sin prisas, sin dobles intenciones,con calma y le encanto, le gusto como sus labios se unían y movían en perfecta sincronía. El puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y ella se puso de puntillas para entrelazar las manos detrás de su cuello. Y cuando el beso se torno intenso y con necesidad de mas, decidió separarse de ella, lo hizo lento y al verla ahí con los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos e hinchados por su beso y ese suspiro que ella dejo escapar al separse de sus labios fue suficiente para saber que ella seria su perdición.

* * *

 _Que les parecio peques espero y dejen sus comentarios pues serian muy importantes para mi os amo :) espero escribir muy pronto :3_


End file.
